


Club corners

by CalmBeforeAStorm



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), couples, drunken conversations in club corners, group night out, there is literally basically no plot here not gonna lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmBeforeAStorm/pseuds/CalmBeforeAStorm
Summary: ‘So, basically, you’re saying that you were the original sugar baby?’Izzy decides it's time to take a night off. They end up in Pandemonium.





	Club corners

Three weeks after the defeat of Valentine, and the resumption of normal Institute activities, Izzy put her foot down while they were standing around a map in the ops centre, delegating patrols.

‘That’s it. We’re going out. Pick a night this week’

Four confused faces turned towards her.

‘What?’ Jace asked.

A smile was already beginning to tug at Clary’s face, but the two boys didn’t seem to get the message.

‘I _said,_ we’re going out. _Out,_ out. Alec can clear all our schedules one night this week. We deserve it’

Alec opened his mouth to voice his inevitable refusal, and Izzy rushed in to cut him off.

‘C’mon, big bro. We just helped win a war, for the Angel’s sake. Surely we can take one night off. I think we’ve earned it’

‘She’s right, Alec. It would be nice to all have a night out together. We can ask Simon and Maia too’

Clary joined her in the fight, and Izzy couldn’t help shooting a grin her way.

Jace was starting to nod his head, lips pursed – never one to turn down a night out – and so, with two down, one to go, Izzy turned all her persuasive powers on her brother.

‘Besides, I’ve been itching to go on a night out with Magnus since we met him. He _definitely_ seems to know how to party’

Predictably, Alec seemed to brighten up at the thought of his boyfriend joining them. How sweet. Even after having practically moved in to the loft in Brooklyn, he still leapt on every chance he could to spend time in Magnus’ company.

He sighed.

‘Alright. I’ll mention it to him. What night do you want me to clear?’

 

* * *

 

 

They ended up – surprise, surprise – in Pandemonium. After all, why pay to go anywhere else when someone in the group was dating the owner of one of the best clubs in town?

They had loitered in the queue for a while (Magnus had a client with him and said he would join them later if they went on ahead) because Alec shot down Izzy’s suggestion of going up to the bouncer and using Magnus’ name to get them in for free.

‘We can’t do that, Izzy! That’s embarrassing’

Of course, after fifteen mins – during which time, they advanced about five feet in the queue – Magnus himself swept by, still dressed fairly formally in dark jeans and an expensive-looking grey shirt, which he’d unbuttoned halfway down his chest and draped some necklaces over. His hair was streaked with glittery pink, and Izzy could practically sense Alec’s mouth watering.

He walked right by them – then strolled back, confusion on his face.

‘What are you doing in the queue?’

Alec blushed as they all turned to him.

They were pulled up and brought in past the barrier by Magnus himself, holding it up for them with a wink.

‘After you, my dears. You all look stunning, by the way’

Izzy nearly missed the whispered ‘ _Especially_ you, Alexander’ as he slid an arm around her brother’s waist. She deliberately did not think about where his hand slipped to.

 

 

* * *

 

After some dancing – Izzy managed to dance with everyone, including even her brother, who looked more and more at ease as the night went on – as well as a ridiculous amount of free drinks in the VIP section, they piled in together in a corner on some couches, sweaty and high on tequila shots and laughter. The music thumped around them, but somehow – undoubtedly thanks to some magic of Magnus’ – they were able to hear each other perfectly well.

Clary began regaling them all with the story of Simon’s first time in a club, when a very drunk girl had plastered herself all over him until Clary managed to pull him free (unfortunately not quickly enough to avoid the poor girl vomiting all over his band t-shirt).

The subject, as it usually does on drunken nights out in the heady atmosphere of a club, quickly turned to sex.

‘But what I’m saying is that you kind of, like, lost your virginity twice. In a way’ Maia managed to slur out.

Magnus looked at her quizzically. Or as quizzically as possible in low light and with what would be a lethal amount of alcohol in his system, if he was anyone other than Magnus Bane. He and Alec were squished in tightly together, one of Magnus’ legs draped over the Shadowhunter’s knee. Alec had a tight grip on it, as if he was afraid his boyfriend was going to slip to the floor without his support. Maybe he would.

‘You mean once with a guy, once with a girl?’

‘Yeah’

Magnus took a sip of his gin and tonic.

‘I wouldn’t look at it that way myself, but whatever. I guess’

He paused, thinking.

‘Didn’t sleep with another man until I was in my -must have been my early twenties, I guess. Had to be _real_ clever about it, back then. Had to, you know. Really want it’

He huffed a laugh.

‘Who was he?’ Maia asked.

It seemed to take a lot of effort for Magnus to remember.

‘Eh. He was, uh. The father of a little boy I was tutoring in Dutch’

Izzy burst out laughing.

_‘Magnus!’_

He laughed again.

‘I know, I know. He must have been, god. Twice my age? He was nice, though. We kept it up for three or four months, then I left Madrid to travel around Spain. Never saw him again after that. We kept in touch, though. He’d send me money every now and again if I was low on it’

Clary suddenly laughed, loud and clear. Jace grinned dopily at her.

‘What?’

‘So, basically, you’re saying that you were the original sugar baby?’

Magnus paused, a strange look on his face, drink glass dangling from one hand and the other hand frozen in the gesture he’d been about to make.

The Shadowhunters – barring Izzy – looked baffled.

‘Original _what_?’ Alec wondered, and Magnus shushed him quickly.

‘Let’s move on, shall we?’

Izzy clutched on to Clary’s arm and buried her face in her shoulder as they dissolved into giggles.

 

* * *

 

 

They staggered out into the fresh, cold air of Brooklyn at about four in the morning, all pleasantly drunk.

Simon and Maia said their goodbyes and wandered away, Simon’s arm slung over Maia’s shoulder.

Clary pulled Magnus down to give him a kiss on the cheek, then, to Alec’s evident surprise, did the same to him. Jace smiled at that, obviously happy to see his girlfriend and his Parabatai finally getting on, and Alec grinned back.

Izzy reached up to hug her brother just as he leaned down, and she gave him a tight squeeze before letting go. He’d had a good time. She was glad.

‘What time will you be in the Institute in the morning?’

Before Alec had a chance to answer, Magnus leaped in,

‘Not til at _least_ noon, I’m afraid’

Izzy laughed, and turning to leave, she blew Magnus a kiss, rolling hers eyes fondly as he pretended to grab it.

‘Alright. No portalling! Walk home’

It was Alec’s time to roll his eyes.

‘Yes, _Mom’_

But he smiled at her.

‘Goodnight, Izzy’

She watched them set off into the night, wrapped up in each other, then turned around to catch up with Clary and Jace, a bounce in her step that hadn’t been in a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> life OFFICIALLY on hold til March 20th 2018, goddamit.


End file.
